The present invention relates to apparatus for preventing large sheets of ice or snow from sliding or falling from roofs, harming persons or objects below.
Existing snow guards are attached to surfaces of sloped roofs of buildings using adhesives and through fasteners, such as screws. When through fasteners are used, holes formed in the roof promote water entry and destruction of the roof and its underlying support surface. Adhesives, when applied to connecting surfaces of existing snow guards, may fail after installation. Needs exist for snow guards having connecting surfaces that provide for long term adhesive attachment.
Snow guards are typically configured to attach to either flat roof surfaces or to seams of roofs. Some roofs have stiffening ribs or strengthening ribs at intervals that run up and down the roofs. Needs exist for universal snow guards that may be effectively positioned and connected to flat surfaces and to roofs having raised ribs.
Building owners demand snow guards that are cost effective, that is, snow guards having low costs and high lifetimes. Owners also prefer snow guards that do not detract from the architectural beauty of the buildings. Needs exist for snow guards that address those user preferences.